The Equicorn Whisperer
by UnicornGiggles
Summary: REPOSTED Oh it's your typical Rocketshippy fic Angst, out of character, angst, a little more angst. James has to deal with losing his leg and obtaining a new and fearful Pokemon. Did I mention there's angst?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer - I stole some parts from the fic's inspiration - The Horse Whisperer

~~The Equicorn Whisperer~~ How it Began 

                                When James awoke he remembered nothing. He didn't know whether he dreamt or not, or why he had been asleep. The room he was in was white and clinical with a few plants and cards dotted around to make it seem more homely. He was obviously in some sort of hospital. His first thoughts were of Jesse and Meowth. In that order. He sat upright, too quickly, and felt a searing pain through his right thigh. He winced and fell back onto the pillow. It was then that he became aware that he was not alone here. Glancing to the side, there was a man with dark blue hair gazing out of the window. James blinked. "Father?" James was amazed to see his mother too. She was sat on a rickety chair next to him. "James, dear!" His mother looked relieved and she took his hand in hers. "Doctor Procter said you were very lucky." Her Southern drawl was comforting to James and he remembered the last time she had been so affectionate. It was three days before he ran away. Jessebelle had been chasing him around the gardens and whilst trying to lose her, he skidded in some mud and hit his head on a water feature. His mother's first concern had been for the water feature! But when she'd seen how large the bruise on his head was, she'd softened and cradled him until he stopped crying. James had missed her and he couldn't stop himself from nuzzling against her arm and weeping silently. His father stayed by the window. "James, this job of yours is too dangerous. You are our only heir (granted: you are not a brilliant heir [!]). Plus you are our son. We would prefer you to be alive rather than dead." Mr Morgan wore a stern expression and James knew that he would not be shifted. But James was a grown man now. "You can't stop me! I'm going to keep working at Team Rocket." Mrs Morgan looked from her determined son, to her forceful husband. He nodded to her and walked out of the room. She held James' hand and said, "You have no other choice, darlin'." James blood ran cold; she truly meant it. Surely he had a choice? She then left as well. He watched her leave with curiosity and he sat up so he could see her walk down the corridor. The same pain ran up through the thigh and hip. He rubbed his sore leg. And then he knew. He didn't have a choice. He didn't have a job. He didn't have any money. Because he didn't have a leg. 

                Doctor Procter had insisted that Meowth was not allowed in the hospital. He called him a 'scruffy, germ-ridden, common thief with no breeding'. Jesse had gone to see James now and again, but she felt uncomfortable around his parents. They seemed to blame her for the accident. But then, so did she. The doctor was the one who had brought them the good news that James was awake now and asking for both of them. Meowth could tell he disliked letting him into the hospital and he sauntered past the doctor with a cheeky, "Seeya!" Dr Procter grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "You can only go in if you're off the ground." So poor Jesse carried Meowth up three flights of stairs (the lift / elevator wasn't working). But it was worth it. James was sat in bed, munching on the chocolates they'd bought for him five days ago. He offered the box to them. Jesse declined, but Meowth hopped onto the bed and ate as many of the caramels as he could find. "How're you feeling?" Jesse mumbled, unsure as to whether she should mention his leg, or lack thereof. "Ok." He slapped Meowth's paw away from his favourite chocolate. "But my leg really itches." An awkward silence passed then he added, "How long was I out?" Jesse explained that he'd slipped in and out of a coma for three weeks. At his request she handed over his report from the end of the bed. He didn't understand what the doctors had written. They have very bad handwriting. There was a knock at the door and a burly woman marched in and ordered Meowth and Jesse to leave. "Mr Morgan has to have his leg exercises." They had no time to protest so they said their goodbyes and left. Meowth still had some chocolates in his paws and he munched quietly in reflection. "Dat was weird." Jesse agreed. Only _they_ were Team Rocket now. "James can't blast off with us anymore," she said sadly.  

                They had been on the trail of a rare Pokémon named Equicorn*. A beautiful ebony horse which had two horns on its head, six around its neck and one on the side of each foot and huge charcoal coloured wings. When they'd finally spotted it they fought a gruelling Pokémon battle. Wobbuffet and Victreebel proved that they were great battlers while their other Pokémon quit halfway through. Equicorn was soon worn out and Jesse threw a stolen MasterBall at it. Amazingly it dodged the MasterBall and ran towards James. "Jump on it!" Jesse told him, and he leapt on. As a child he took Ponyta riding lessons and felt at home on the charging beast. But this beast could fly and he was soon soaring through the air. It planned to dive towards the ground and turn upside down. This would dislodge its strange passenger. But James predicted this and before it could turn, he grabbed a PokéBall and tried to capture the frightened creature. But it lost its bearings and they scraped across the ground. They were dragged through bushes, heather, peat and they stopped only when they skipped, like a stone, into a wire fence. Equicorn had tried to stop itself and James from hurtling head first into it. Equicorn had twisted round but James' leg had embedded on the barbs and most of the nerves were severed. (Even if the leg had survived, there would've been no point in keeping it attached, the doctors told James later. He felt bitter. It was his decision, not theirs.) The PokéBall fell out of James hand and captured the unconscious Equicorn. It would be a few hours before Jesse and Meowth found them. Jesse knew it was her fault for telling James to jump onto such a dangerous Pokémon. Meowth had assured her that this was not so. He must have been lying, she now thought. She fondled the PokéBall with the Equicorn in. She'd achieved little comfort from capturing it. When James came out of hospital, would he want it? The Boss had demanded that she hand it over and she replied, bluntly, that James had caught it and James should choose to give it away. Giovanni had almost thrown his chair at her. Instead, he requested an audience with James in six months time. She hadn't told him yet. She was going to wait.

* Equicorn – 'equi' means many and 'corn from unicorn (uni meaning 'one') so lit. many-horned unicorn


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer - I stole some parts from the fic's inspiration - The Horse Whisperer

~~The Equicorn Whisperer~~ How he Gave up 

                                James threw the plastic leg in the air with his right hand and caught it with his left. The nurse smiled as he examined it and concluded that it wasn't the right shade for his particular skin tone. There was bitterness behind the joke. He felt that if he made fun of himself, this would be easier. But it was not. His entire leg itched. Even where there was no leg, he had an urge to scratch. His only escape was through his friends and family. Even the Twerps stopped by occasionally. Their chatter of the world he'd only seen through the window since the accident soothed his aches and itches. But once they'd gone, a tickle would again creep up his leg. It almost drove him mad. He stayed sane because of one thought; he would walk again. It wouldn't be the same, and it would take hard work and determination, but he was going to do it. Exercise made him stronger and he was soon hobbling along with a frame on his new prosthetic leg. As Jesse and Meowth cheered him on, he realised that one day they would go back to Team Rocket and leave him behind. A part of him had died that day. When Jesse took him to one side and explained about the situation between Giovanni and James' Equicorn he immediately refused to give it away. He was no longer an employee and therefore he had no reason to hand Equicorn over. "What if the Boss takes it out on us?" Jesse worried. 

                "I promise that he won't. Why don't you stay with me? You shan't be imposing." So Meowth and Jesse stayed with James and his parents. Jessebelle wasn't especially pleased when she heard of this arrangement. But they didn't give a damn. 

One day, James limped into the middle of the field near the mansion. Jesse and Meowth hovered nearby. He was going to release Equicorn from its PokéBall. She wouldn't fly away as her wings were damaged and would not be better until at least half a year had gone by. There was a stable to the side and James was using his Growlithe to steer it into the stable. "Are you ready, Growlie?" The Growlithe barked to indicate that it was indeed ready. "PokéBall go! I choose you Equicorn!" In a red flash, Equicorn sprung from the ball and kicked and bucked and raced around the field. Jesse watched in amazement as James commanded Growlie and together, drove the Equicorn into the stable. "He's a natural," she breathed. Meowth raised an eyebrow. Was she…swooning? He soon forgot that idea as Growlithe ran under James and he fell on his back. She laughed until her stomach ached. "Why don't ya help Jimmy?" 

                "Because if we go rushing over every time he sneezes he'll think we pity him." Meowth understood. She was treating him as she always had. Badly. A low clapping interrupted them. Leaning on one of the fences was Lara and her Rapidash. "Y'all are pretty good wit' that there Pokémon." They stared at the floor; still feeling guilty from when they broke her arm to help Dario win the Pokémon race. "Wit' a lil practice, I bet y'all could win tha Pokémon race." James was about to mention his false leg that was cleverly concealed under his dirty jeans but Jesse cut him off. "I thought they banned it for being so dangerous." 

                "Nah, this is a new race. Jus' a bit o' jumpin' an' runnin'." Lara looked intently at Equicorn thrashing about in the stable. "That thing looks pretty dangerous. Maybe y'all should forget it." Lara backed away from the fence and hopped onto her Rapidash. "See ya 'round." And with that she galloped away. "Who does she think she is?" Jesse growled. "We'll train Equicorn, enter the race _and_ win." 

                "No way," said James. "I can't." And with that he limped back over the field towards the comforts of a stifling home.

                "He's such a wimp", Jesse sighed as she filled in the racing form. "Name…James Morgan. Age…22. Sex…doubt it. Pokémon…Equicorn." She handed in the form and the judge gave her a sceptical look. "I'm not James! He's a friend," she explained. His eyebrow remained raised, but he stamped her in regardless. Meowth tapped his foot impatiently. "Youse shudn't do dis. Jim'll be real mad." Jesse gave him an 'I know better' look and he left it at that. When Jesse told James he flipped his lid as Meowth had said he would. He paced up and down (as best he could) calling Jesse all the names under the sun. Even he was shocked at some of the things he was saying. "This is beyond betrayal! The only reason I'm keeping that fucking nag is so I can sell her on to Professor Oak. I have no intention of owning, let alone riding, that…that…BEAST!" he slammed his fist on the dining table and the glasses skimmed across the surface. Jesse fumed. "You give up too easily. You run away from all your problems. This time, I think you should fight."

                "I think you should keep out of this." James indicated for her to leave but she wouldn't budge. He sighed, "I can't fight. There is nothing to fight for."

                "Just…just…fight for yourself."


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer - I stole some parts from the fic's inspiration - The Horse Whisperer

~~The Equicorn Whisperer~~ How she Opened up 

                   When James woke that morning, he was stunned by how beautiful the cherry tree by his window was. It had a spectacular display of blossom now that spring had entered the year and his memories were transported to the day he had planted it. Jessebelle's parents bought it for him as an engagement present and before he left for Pokémon Technical he'd buried the small stone with the help of Woodson* the gardener. "Master James," he'd instructed, "I promise to look after your tree while you are on holidays or at school. But when you are here, _you_ should take responsibility for it." James nodded. Looking back, James had always felt a rapport with nature. And he still did. After breakfast he collected the gardening tools from the shed and visited his tree. Woodson passed away several years ago and although other gardeners had cared for the cherry tree…James wanted it all to himself. He delicately pruned the lower branches. His leg felt raw from its rough partnership with the prosthetic so he sang a song to numb the pain. "#Hei! Gaaru? Rimembaa mii? Aimu Sutaamii! Doushite anata wa Fushigisou? Retto itto Biidoru! Rettsu Goosu! Rakkii, rakkii, rakkii…**" Jesse watched him with intrigue. He seemed able enough to sing and prune. So why could he not ride? He finished his song and stroked the bark thoughtfully, tracing each contour like it was a separate, unique being. "We are both rooted to one place. Incapable of moving; even if we want to. You and I, cherry tree." James sat underneath and inhaled the sweet fragrance of the entire garden. Jesse thought that that was the daftest thing she'd ever heard. "It's not a case of 'can't' as it is 'won't'!" she muttered cantankerously (ooooh, big word!). Fortunately he did not hear and she stomped away undetected.

                Meowth didn't know what made him go to see the wretched Equicorn. He felt her calling and, against his human nature, ran to help her. He picked his way through the dewy midnight grass; choosing to walk on four legs rather than the two he'd grown accustomed to. The Equicorn would fear him too if he appeared too human and she would hear him long before she saw him. His fur absorbed the moonlight and glistened as the wetness around him slicked it back along the curves of his torso. So many times he'd been told to keep away from Equicorn in case she attacked or panicked and managed to escape. An animal or Pokémon in danger could grow incredibly strong, as could a human. The thrill of being caught pushed Meowth on. He went through the back way and was sure to be loud enough for Equicorn to know he was there. He did not wish to frighten her. She turned her head round and gazed unwaveringly for a while watching him climb down from the window and towards her. She stepped away and her flanks grazed the stone wall.  "Don't be afraid," Meowth said quietly in Pokéish***. The Equicorn's ear flicked back and forth in time with each syllable he said. She seemed to calm and her muscles relaxed but still she did not allow Meowth to move closer. Each time he tried she reared up and snorted in disapproval. He soon got the message. "How are you?" he tried. It was a weak silence filler and she did not answer. "Your scars have healed nicely." Immediately Meowth regretted saying this. She gave him a hurt look and she licked one of the scars. "Sorry." He scratched his neck thoughtfully. He had to persuade this horse to let James ride her. Then persuade James to ride her. "I know you probably hate humans by now, but they're not that bad. So I was wondering…"

"No." She carried on tending to her long forgotten wounds. Meowth was taken aback by her emotionless answer. "Please, Equicorn." He got on his knees and held her leg. She jumped away in shock at his contact. No one had touched her for weeks. He scrambled out of the way of her flailing legs. "Leave me alone!" she whinnied. Meowth grew angry. "It would mean a lot to James and Jesse."

                "You mean those pathetic, love-struck humans?"

                "That's them!" He scratched his neck again. Equicorn leant against the wall. "Only if…" He leaned in closer as if he were about to hear the world's best kept secret. "What?"

                "If he gives me a name." Meowth was surprised. It seemed a simple enough request. They made an agreement. If James were willing to race, she would allow him on her back. And he would have to give her a name in time for the race. "What about Meowzie or Cassandra for a name?" Meowth suggested. She politely refused these and instructed him that only James could pick her name. "Why?" asked the puzzled Meowth. But she never answered him. She'd fallen asleep on a bale of hay. He curled up beside her. "Goodnight."

                The next morning James went to feed Equicorn and was surprised by her calm reaction to him. Normally she'd stomp and scream and neigh and kick until she ran out of breath. Instead, she greeted him with an eerie serenity. He crept towards her feedbag. He quickly refilled it and threw it over her head. She stood there, munching quietly. James grew more confident. "So you want to challenge me to a staring contest, do you?" She tossed her head in answer to his question. He sat by her salt lick and began staring, and watched her for signs of weakening. She continued eating and never once looked away from him. Their staring match seemed to go on forever and James had to eventually blink. "I was this close!" he warned Equicorn. She smiled a knowing smile that he couldn't see because the bag was in the way. When I say bag, I mean Jesse. "James, leave the Equicorn alone for now. You can train to ride her later."

                "But I'm not riding her…"

                "Meowth and I think differently!" He raised his hand to shush her. He breathed in deeply. "What a wonderful fragrance. The scent of sleeping flowers in the rain." She looked at him as if he were crazy. And it was then she understood. He didn't mean 'sleeping' flowers. It was a metaphor for the inevitable passing away the flowers endured every autumn. The dying that he felt inside. The wind caused the trees outside to bend as if agreeing, sadly. He flicked his forelock out of his eye and limped back to the mansion. Jesse pointed at the Equicorn; "He WILL ride you in the race. Just you wait."

                "I hope so," Equicorn said in Pokéish. "I truly hope so."

* Woodson – middle name of the outlaw Jesse James

** Taken from Kojiro's song 'Lucky, Lucky!' 

*** My name for the language of Pokémon, pronounced Po-kay -ish


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer - I stole some parts from the fic's inspiration - The Horse Whisperer

~~The Equicorn Whisperer~~ How he Rode Again 

                   The Boss rang again and again. But the butler always had an excuse for why James could not answer the phone; he was either sleeping or he'd gone somewhere. "I have the feeling you're avoiding me," Giovanni snarled (to no one in particular, although ultimately it was directed to James) after slamming the phone down for the last time. "It's time I made a personal visit." His Persian purred in agreement. "That Pokémon _will_ be mine. Its ability to travel through time is essential to my plans for world domination." Butch and Cassidy entered the office. Cassidy said, "Sir, we have located Mr Morgan and his Pokémon. They are staying at the Hotel Celadon. We believe they may be taking part in the Pokémon Fun-Run."

                "With the Equicorn?"

                "We managed to steal the files from the race officials. He _is_ riding the Equicorn." Butch handed the document to Giovanni. "James Morgan riding an Equicorn: 'Miyamoto'…" Giovanni grew pale. "Who is Miyamoto?" Cassidy asked. 

                "Er…just an old member of Team Rocket." He ordered the two of them to stay at the same hotel as Jesse, James and Meowth, in disguise, and to keep an eye on them. They left obediently. Giovanni chewed his pen top and stared at the paper in confusion. "How does he know of Miyamoto? Did Jessica tell him about…?" But he was sure she knew very little of what happened to her mother. Or perhaps he'd underestimated those three stooges that had been a thorn in his side ever since he hired them. He hired Jesse on the basis that he felt guilty about her mother. But why should he? He was only a child himself when she died. Giovanni now regretted the day he took his mother's place as head of Team Rocket. He was now going to have to kill, as his mother did before him, a member of his corporation. He hated that part of his job. He wasn't as ruthless as her. He remembered sitting in the helicopter, watching the avalanche engulf the mountain upon which Miyamoto was still searching for Mew. "Why did she have to die mother?" he cried. "That's not fair!" Madame Boss stroked his head. "Sometimes people know too much for their own good." At the time he was shocked by how cold she was. Miyamoto had been one of her favourite Rockets. Yet she had her killed for her own safety. Giovanni had much more respect for Madame Boss now that he was in her shoes than he had done before. "Mother…Madame Boss…whoever you are, guide me." 

                Getting James to ride the Equicorn hadn't been easy for Meowth and Jesse. They tried different approaches where Jesse was the 'bad cop' and Meowth was the 'good cop'. Meowth whined that he'd been the 'good cop' before (when they had tried to capture Dratini). Jesse hit him until he gave in. She was obviously a better 'bad cop'. So the next day, Meowth was nicer to James and attempted to coax him to be closer to Equicorn. Jesse stayed aloof and used reverse psychology. James was slowly persuaded to stroke Equicorn as she quietly grazed in the afternoon heat. She stayed perfectly still as she and Meowth previously agreed. James grew more confident and turned his Pokémon League cap sideways like a rapper. "Sure he can pet it, but he'll never ride it!" Jesse chuckled from her perch in the cherry tree. James ignored her. Jesse said, "Anyone could stroke a dumb old horse!" 

                "Shuddup Jess!" James' outburst startled Equicorn and she thundered away from them. She leapt and kicked in fury. Jess realised that she should've quit while she was ahead. Meowth ran over to Equicorn. She was still capering about and she almost landed on Meowth. Luckily she checked herself in mid air and missed him by a few inches. "Careful, Equicorn. Jim'll neva ride ya if ya act possessed!" Equicorn gathered her breath. Meanwhile, Jesse apologised to James. "My mother, Miyamoto, she used to use reverse psychology on me all the time. I was just trying to help."

                "Well don't, Jess…I'm fed up of people helping me."

                "Maybe if you accepted the help sometimes, we wouldn't keep trying to give it to you." He had no answer to that, except for, "I'll try again. If it'll make you happy." Equicorn saw them approaching once more. Meowth patted her leg and told her to try her best. The moment James came near her she reached up and snatched his cap off of his head and cantered away. "HEY!" The chase began. James vainly tried to grab his hat from Equicorn. She kept coming back to him and offering the cap and then running away again. Jesse and Meowth were in stitches watching them. Even James began to laugh and his laughter caused him to be even slower which made them all laugh even more. By dusk, James had ridden Equicorn for the first time and had named her after his best friend's mother and the greatest rocket who'd ever lived. Miyamoto the Equicorn – finally accepted into their lives. 

                James couldn't wait for the hotel's party in the Grande Hall. He'd bought a smart new suit that made him look spectacular, if he did say so himself. And so did the several female shop assistants that were drooling at him when he was trying it on. One in particular had said that his 'ass looked great' and this put him in a good mood. Meowth and Jesse were meeting him by the buffet table. They'd persuaded him to ride in the race and he had no idea how they'd done it. He knew he was a pushover, but this was ridiculous! James fiddled with his collar for several minutes before screaming in rage and politely requesting the woman staying in the room next-door to help him. She tutted at him and fixed his tie. "There you go. Are you off to the party?" He replied that he was. She said, "Oh, Hotel Celadon hosts some of the best parties. They're second only to the St Anne's. Marvellous 'do's' they have aboard that ship…" James interrupted her and apologised that he was going to be late meeting his friends. "Thank you for helping me." She waved to him as he hobbled down the hall. "Oh no," she cackled as her purple eyes gleamed with menace, "No, thank _you_ James…"


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer - I stole some parts from the fic's inspiration - The Horse Whisperer

~~The Equicorn Whisperer~~ How he Lost her 

                   She was the first thing he saw. The beautiful white and gold decorations: streamers, balloons, tables, chairs, cutlery – they weren't in the same league as Jesse. Her long crimson hair was up tonight in a tightly wound bun with only a few ringlets allowed to cascade across her face and down her shoulders. Two golden chopsticks adorned the hairstyle and the actual bun was held in place with white and gold clips and scrunchie to match the room. Her dress was pure white and enhanced every delicious curve of her body. Her jewellery was simple in compliment to the dress. Just earrings, one ring and the necklace James had given her for her last birthday. Never, thought James, had she looked so beautiful. He suddenly felt ashamed. For years they had strived for physical perfection. She had achieved the goal but not he. His stump began to itch and he wished to not scratch it, in fear that he might feel exposed in front of all of these strangers. Deep down a part of him was saying "How ridiculous. They'll only assume that you're scratching your leg, you twit." But the part of him that was on the surface was crying to escape from the many probing eyes that surveyed him and then turned away to continue their original tasks of looking at their owners' friends. Jesse and Meowth went to greet James. He forced a smile and told Jesse how wonderful she looked and remarked on Meowth's cute gold bow. "Jess made me-owth wear it," he grumbled. James fumbled for an excuse to leave the party but Jesse started to drag him onto the dance floor. "Jesse, I don't -," protested James. But Jesse pulled him into the middle of the hall and he soon loosened to the beat and was dancing with as much vigour as everyone else.

                Meowth decided that it was best to leave the humans to their own devices and he snuck away to visit the Equicorn, or as she was now known – Miyamoto. As he journeyed closer to the paddocks he sensed humans and he kept to the shadows. He soon approached Miyamoto's paddock and to his surprise he saw two of the guests at the hotel capturing the Pokémon in MasterBalls. "Poachers!" He ran to the back of the paddock and crawled in through a hole. "Miyamoto?" he whispered. She whinnied quietly in response. "I'll go get da humans." She trotted toward Meowth and lowered her head to speak to him. "There's no time. I'm going to try to fight them." 

                "You're brave."

She nodded, "Thank you, but just in case I get in trouble, I think you _should_ go get some humans. The guests will want to fight for their Pokémon anyway." Meowth scurried away as fast as he could. But just as he thought he was clear of the poachers he lost his footing and fell into a deep pit. He tried to scramble up the sides but they were too steep. "Only Team Rocket wud dig a pit loike dis," Meowth said. The two poachers walked to the edge of the pit and laughed at the captured feline. "You're half-right," said the male poacher in a deep, hoarse voice. Meowth gasped. "Butch an' Cassidy?"

                The music had changed from a swing to a slow setting and Jesse and James became slightly uncomfortable. To dance like that would seem weird, but it would be worse to turn away from one another. Both their feelings would be hurt. It was then that James realised that Jesse was stood on his fake foot and he burst out laughing. Jesse was bewildered at first, but soon she realised what was funny and she apologised and they danced as if it was the most natural thing in the world to them. The rapport between them had been restored: by his false leg of all things! Jesse drifted in her subconscious by their gentle swaying and unknowingly sang along to the song, "Nami yurare yuuhi odoru, hohoenda 'Matta ashita' tte, shiokaze yorisoi shibaraku yasumou, tatakau yuuki ga afurete kuru kara…*" The song matched him perfectly. Did she understand the true meaning of her song? It described the setting sun, which seemed to be a finality: but its lasts words were a promise that it would return from its slumber. She fiddled with his hair, which had been tied back loosely, and murmured sleepily, "…James?" His heart stood still in anticipation of what she had to say. But before she could say anything, a loud explosion destroyed the west wall and the sound echoed around the hall as the guests stampeded to the opposite side of the room in a panic. "Let's infect the world with devastation!" some woman said.

                "And blight all peoples in every nation?" some rough-voiced man said.

                "If you really want to!"  Cassidy laughed as she approached the frightened guests. Butch followed with poor Miyamoto trapped in the DarkBall that he held in his hand. The other trainers' Pokémon were in PokéBalls in the sack in his other hand. "Give me a hand Cassidy!" he panted. She clapped sarcastically. He was clearly unimpressed. "Just get Jesse and Meowth," huffed Butch. Jesse tightened her grip on James arm when she heard that. Cassidy sauntered over to James and poked him in the chest. "Now that we have your Equicorn we no longer have any qualms against you." She turned to Jesse. "But you must come back to Team Rocket." Cassidy grabbed Jesse's arm and the moment she did so, Jesse's other arm moved to punch Cassidy. But Cassidy was too quick and twisted Jesse round so that her back was against Cassidy's front and her arm was bent along her back between them. James tried to help but Cassidy was across the hall in seconds. Jesse was no weakling and struggled violently in Cassidy's grip. Butch came to her aid and handcuffed Jesse. "JESS!!!!!" All James could do was holler after her as Butch and Cassidy's Raticate balloon floated away. "They've got our Pokémon!" the people murmured amongst themselves. "Dey've got Miyamoto!" Meowth yelled to James as soon as he reached him. "They've got Jesse too." James whispered. Meowth was taken aback. "Dat means dey're afta me-owth az well! We gotta do summit!" James pondered. Everyone else muttered, "We should get Officer Jenny" or "Where's the manager? He'll know what to do." 

"I've GOT IT!!!!!" James hurrahed. He explained to Meowth, "There's only one thing that can stop the forces of evil!"

"Comprimise?" Meowth offered unwittingly. 

"Well…sometimes. But not in this situation. No…this calls for…"

"Da Ghostbustas?"

"Dammit Meowth! Shut up!"

James felt highly ashamed as he grovelled to the Twerps. But the moment Ash heard the words "battle", "Boss" and "impossible" he grabbed his gear and headed towards Viridian City. James tagged along meekly. Meowth advised Ash on what Pokémon Giovanni usually used and his favourite moves. Those who have played the game will know that Nidoqueen's Earthquake and other such attacks are frequently used in his battles against his opponents. Totodile and Chikorita would easily thrash Dugtrio and Rhydon. Pikachu would beat anything else that might crop up eg Persian. James remained quiet and useless. "Are you okay?" Misty asked. He nodded. She offered him Togepi to hold but, sensing its evil powers, he refused politely. The Twerps went through the front entrance to battle Butch, Cassidy and Giovanni. James and Meowth knew where Jesse and Miyamoto would be and therefore went in through the side entrance. It was very dark but Meowth could see easily. James kept close to him. "Dere's da engineering room." They slowly opened the door and saw a small shaft of light from a tiny window above the boiler cast its faint glow across the sack filled with PokéBalls and part of Jesse's hair. She had huddled into the foetus position with her arms bound tightly together. "Jesse?" James called. She turned her head slowly. "James?"

"Yes, Jesse. It is Meowth and I."

She sniffed, "My new dress is ruined…" They gently laughed at her. "Dat's ar Jess!" They untied her hands and she stood shakily. "I'm gonna kick Cassidy's ass!" 

                "No, don't worry about it." James told her that the Twerps were handling Giovanni. "We've got other business." He picked up the PokéBalls and the trio left without being seen.

* Taken from the song 'Umi' or 'Sea'   


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer - I stole some parts from the fic's inspiration - The Horse Whisperer

~~The Equicorn Whisperer~~ How it Began again 

                   The other trainers were very grateful to Jesse, James and Meowth for rescuing their Pokémon. "Thank ya kindly, Jesse 'n' James," Lara smiled at them. "Ahm sure y'all will do just fine at tha race tamorra."

James shook her hand. "No, I wont do 'just fine'. I'm going to win." Lara seemed amused at this. "Well this sure is a whole different guy ahm seein' here taday."

                "You bet!" James grinned and stroked Miyamoto's nose.

                "Well, me an' mah Rapidash'll see ya tamorra, James. We'll see whose tha champ then!" This wasn't a threat: just a promise between them that they would do their best no matter what. James spent the night in the paddock with Miyamoto. Jesse found him in the morning sleeping with his head resting on Miyamoto's stomach. The rise and fall of her body as she softly breathed made him bob up and down. Jesse stood for a while and watched them sleep. "Cute, ain't dey?" Jesse turned to see Meowth grinning at her. She blushed profusely. "Cute or not, they've got a race to get to."

                Meowth and Jesse waved to James from behind the spectators' line. "Do ya tink Jim can do it?"

                "We've seen him do it." Jesse believed in them. So did Meowth. He just wanted to know if she had any doubts about their chances. James watched as the other trainers prepped their Pokémon. Lara was giving her Rapidash a big speech about how 'winning isn't everything'. Some other guy was intimidating his by declaring that its food would be taken away. James wished he'd planned this more thoroughly. He kissed Miyamoto's muzzle. "Do your best." Miyamoto was greatly moved by this. All trainers, scientists and breeders (and most adults in our world) are puzzled by the reason behind certain Pokémon's submission to capture and battle. Other animals naturally fear and run from humans unless they are tame. But even wild Pokémon willingly go to a trainer. Miyamoto knew why. Pokémon were the missing link between humans and animals. They understood both worlds and respected both worlds. The human world can be cruel, but some lucky Pokémon find a trainer with the unconditional love that many humans possess and give. A love that is reserved for only the closest of friends. Miyamoto was glad of the day she had met this special group of human and Pokémon friends and even gladder at being a part of it.  

                James grew nervous when it came to the line-up. The officials checked Miyamoto all over and concluded her valid to ride. Relieved, he led her to the starting line. "G'luck," Lara winked. 

He winked back and said, "And to you too." Miyamoto lowered herself to the ground so that James could climb on. Once he was comfortable she stood up carefully. He gripped her bridal and they braced them selves for the gunshot. Suddenly there it was, ringing high and clear through the dry winds. He felt Miyamoto surge forward with a huge amount of force and they were soon thundering away leaving most of the contestants in their dust trail. As her hooves clattered on the dirt track she focused all her energy on winning. The jumps and turns were no challenge to her. But just as she neared the finish line, a loud rumble stopped her and the other racers in their tracks. Hoards of Diglett and Dugtrio popped out of the ground and a strange, giant, mechanical Diglett tore the earth surrounding it as it hurtled through the ground headed in their direction. Miyamoto whinnied and used her Foresight attack. The Mecha-Diglett shuddered and halted just a few feet away. The nose opened and Butch and Cassidy scrambled out, gasping in fear. "We give in…and we recommend that you give in too – to Giovanni. Just give the Boss what he wants. It's just a stupid Pokémon," whined Cassidy. Butch used his Pokégear to call Giovanni. "We failed sir. Yes I…we tried…no sir…of course sir…now? But…yes sir." Butch hung up and looked at Cassidy dejectedly. "We should go." As they walked away from James and Equicorn, calling back their Pokémon, James worried about Giovanni and what he would do to them. They were his enemies. But he was not heartless. "We have to stop Giovanni's evil reign. But the Twerps couldn't do it. What chance do we have?" Miyamoto stood quietly for a moment. Then she said, "There's only one thing I can do. But is it the right thing?" James was confused. But he smiled at Miyamoto and said, "Just do what you think is best Miyamoto. You can't do much else." 

                "You're right." Miyamoto smiled back. Then she walked over to the open area in the middle of the racetrack. She began to glow and a pale blue aura shone all around. James raised his arm to shield his eyes from the brilliant light and turned to see Jesse and Meowth at his side doing the same. Miyamoto rose into the air and that was all.

                A ten-year-old, blue-haired boy wandered down Sunnyville Lane towards Pokémon Technical. It was his first day and he was excited and the world around him mirrored his happiness. The Remoraid splashed in a lake at the side of the road. And a group of Mankey swung past him through the trees. His faithful Growlithe bounded around him and chased an Oddish into a clump of grass. Once it lost the Oddish it became interested in something else ahead and peered down the road. It was a Meowth. Growlie snarled at the Meowth coming towards them. The Meowth unleashed its claws ready to battle the Growlithe. "Do ya feel lucky, punk?"

                "Wow! A talking Meowth!" the boy gasped.

                "Meowth! You're not supposed to start battling without me!" someone called. The Meowth cleaned his paw and yelled back, "You ain't my traina!" A girl with red hair in pigtails dashed across to stop the Meowth from fighting. "I'm sorry. He's pretty difficult to train. I knew I should've chosen a Bulbasaur like my friend Giovanni did." The boy stared at her. She stared back. Then he said, "Forgive my rudeness. My name is James."

                "I'm Jesse. Are you going to Pokémon Tech?" He nodded. "Oh good," she replied. "Do you want a lift with me and my mom?" He nodded again and blushed as she took his hand and led him to her mother's car. The Equicorn watched as they walked together towards her namesake; a perfectly healthy woman who loved her daughter dearly and had no intention to climb any mountains in search of rare Pokémon simply because Team Rocket did not exist. Equicorn had travelled to the past and persuaded the very first rocket to not create Team Rocket, thus, beginning a chain reaction of good. Yet somehow, destiny had brought Jesse, James and Meowth together. "True friends," whispered Equicorn. And with that, she disappeared to another time and place with no idea of who she would meet or what this adventure would bring. All she knew was that these three mischievous vagabonds were her very best friends and that she'd always remember them and the fun they'd had. James turned just in time to catch a glimpse of her. "What was that?"

                "It was probably nothing." Jesse assured him. "Hey! Let's have a battle at Pokémon Tech just before school starts." 

                "Yeah! Me an da mutt! Oi'll win paws down!" Meowth chuckled. James grinned and as Miyamoto pulled away, he looked back in the hopes that he would see the mysterious light again.


End file.
